Morgan Freeman V Gaben Newell
by Boonaw
Summary: Morgan Freeman and Gaben duel to the? Who knows, find out ;)


**Morgan Freeman V Gaben**

 **By: Boonaw**

It was a normal day at Classhoe High School, birds were singing, flowers were starting to bloom, but everyone was going nuts! Apparently Morgan Freeman was going to be reading a Fanfic in the auditorium during 2nd period! 1st period went by like a bullet, everyone was running to the auditorium like a pack of wild niggers chasing a watermalone. Only a few kids didn't care because they're a bunch of "Lit ass kids brah!".

 ** _Auditorium_**

Now the auditorium was full of over hyped teenagers who were obnoxiously loud, they were told to quiet down, but like any ordinary school the majority went silent but a few assholes kept on talking. The room began to get darker, dark like coffee. Silence filled the room. Then the lights on the stage turned on, and a black figure was standing in the center of the stage, and the figure lifted its head… And it was no other than **MORGAN HE MAN~!** _Jk,_ it was Morgan Freeman! The students and staff went wild! "AAAAARRGHHH~" screamed the crowd! Even the Principal had a tear in his eye.

 _"_ _Now settle down…"_ Morgan said softly.

Everyone went silent. Morgan grabbed his phone from his back pocket, and stated reading the title of the fanfiction.

 _"_ ** _Hankidot_** _… By_ _ **JustSagan**_ _.."_ he said with his beautiful, soft, coco butter voice.

He read the first 3 paragraphs and then suddenly the sound of money filled the room... "WHO GOT MONEY!?" A random African yelled with excitement. Then on stage a very fat nerd walked on stage toward Morgan, a money trail followed him, with the sounds of coins falling.

 _"Hey..." said the mysterious man-child, "Kids like you better than me huh?"_

Morgan was silent, shocked.

 _"Gonna be that way huh?... Well I have 6 Boongoteems (Boon-got-eem-s), and I need 1 more to finish my collection."_

Morgan stared at this strange man with fear.

 _"If you leave now, these kids won't get to see you~…"_ the man said ominously.

 _"_ _What, see me what?"_ Morgan hastily questioned.

Silence filled the room, for about 3.14159 seconds before the man said a word.

 _"…_ _GAMBLE YOUR LIFE AWAY!"_ the man's right eye sparked red  & then he revealed himself!

 _"_ _I AM GABEN!"_ he screamed!

Some people in the audience gasped at that fact! But most people didn't know who he was because they weren't MLG enough. One guy said "Who?", but no one answered...

Morgan was stunned, a sweat drop dropped down his face.

 _"_ _Y-y-you bastard! You made me waste 12,000 dollars for nothing! NOTHING AT ALL! I just wanted the KNIFE!"_ Morgan cried out with rage!

Gaben laughed. Fear filled Morgan's eyes & an anime tear like tear came out of his left eye. Morgan dropped his phone, it shattered on the floor, Morgan then got into an anime fighting stance, he started flexing and screaming, and then his clothes exploded off of his body. Morgan was ripped, so ripped that one of the viewers died at the sight of his body. Gaben was kind of aroused at the sight of it. Then Gaben got into his **_Money Taker Fighter Stance_** and flexed, but nothing happened. Gaben then proceeded to take off his Loot Crate shirt. A staff member told Morgan to g put on some pants, because he was fully naked. Morgan went to the back of the stage and came back with some Goku pants Gi on & got back into his fighting stance. But before they were about to clash, Gaben pulled out a knife from his pocket.

 _"_ _This lil' feisty thang can be all yours if you're willing to spend the money…"_ said Gaben charismatically.

 _"_ _Well… It won't hurt for one go…."_ Morgan said with guilt.

Morgan gave Gaben $4, Weapons started to appear in a circle, and the last one was a knife! Then Gaben started to juggle them for a skippable Ads worth of time, _he's actually really good at juggling._ Then the juggling stopped, all the guns disappeared, and the knife was left in Gaben's sweaty fap hand _(probably has lotion on it)._ Sweat dropped down Gaben's chipmunk cheeks. Morgan started to walk to Gaben with crying. Gaben was in shock, stiff as an erection. Morgan then calmly claimed his $12,000 knife that he's going to sell in an hour.

 _"_ _Well Gaben.. Leave now. You took my money so g-UUH!"_ Morgan was interrupted by the mighty force of Gaben's fap hand punching Morgan's perfectly sculpted, black, freckled cheekbone. Morgan crashed to the ground.

 _"_ _Hah…..Ha…." Gaben panted. "I'm not here for your money, I'M HERE FOR YOU BOONGOTEEM!"_

 ** _The Galaxy Crushing Fight Starts!_**

Morgan hastily got up but was quickly knocked back down by Gaben's mighty fupa.

 _"_ _Gah!"_ yelled Morgan!

 _"_ _You stand no chance against me! GIVE UP!"_ Gaben said quite confidently.

 _"_ _No…."_ Morgan said as he got up.

Then Morgan instantly charged at Gaben & started punching him fiercely in the gut! But his punches were no match for Gaben's fupa, it just had too many defense points. Gaben then threw a punch!

 _"_ _Successful business PUNCH!"_ Gaben screeched!

A trail of money emitted from his hand as he was doing the punch, Gaben's fist hit Morgan's bladder, Morgan then pissed his pants. He flew back about 5 feet, still standing, this didn't do anything to Morgan but sooth his bladder. Gaben charged at Morgan, once he was serveral feet away from Morgan he jumped in the air like an anime school girl and then belly flopped on Morgan.

 _"_ _G-Get off of me you fat, sweaty, nerd!"_ pleaded the crushed Morgan.

 _"_ _No!.. You're going to die under my fupa! And I shall complete my collection and obtain eternal wealth!"_ Gaben said as he smothered Morgan under his smelly belly.

Then a kid yelled _"Well I guess we'll never hear about Hankidot…"._ After Morgan heard that, his eyes turned into pure gold, and a red aura emitted from his body, he got even more ripped, and his hair turned into a silky, black basketball player's afro, he even gained an orange headband. He threw Gaben off of him.

 _"_ _This is my final form…._ _ **COCO BUTTER FREEMAN**_ _!"_ Morgan stated!

Gaben gasped, but he got even more aroused at his appearance. Morgon all of a sudden in a flash destroyed Gaben's guts with Boogie punch move! Gaben flopped off of the stage, Morgan followed & and kept punching him. He got halfway up the auditorium and then Morgan tripped and landed on his back. Gaben's belly was redder than blood at this point, Morgan was about to finish him off but a familiar voice echoed throughout the room. The room was silent.

 _"_ _Propane…."_ The voice said. The room echoed with this word. The room then went silent.

 _"_ _Accessories…"_ the voice said.

Then a red truck burst through the center wall of the stage. And a man stepped out of it, and HIS NAME IS JOHN C- Hank Hill!

 _"_ _Hank Hill here, I sell propane and propane accessories! "_ Hank announced.

 _"_ _Hey Morgan, did I come in on time?"_ Hank questioned.

But not even after a second Hank noticed Gaben.

 _"_ _What're you doing with that broken tooth, sweaty, ugly ass, fupa ass, fat ass, worthless gerbil!?"_ Hank asked to Morgan.

 _"_ _I was just about to finish this prick off."_ Morgan replied.

Gaben was still on the ground, frightened and coughing up blood. But he had an idea, the idea that would save his life. Gaben pulled a $6000 knife from under his fupa.

 _"_ _Hank…. T-tis secsy brand nu tang can bea aul yo's *cough i-i-if you wannaa…. gambel a litle. *wink"_ Gaben said desperately.

But Hank wasn't having this shit, Hank grabbed a propane tank from the back of his trunk, and violently charged at Gaben, Morgan moved out of the way.

 _"_ _Bwaaaaaaaa!"_ Hank yelled.

Hank then violently beat the shit out of Gaben's face with the propane tank!

 _"_ _You, little, piece, of, shit, always, takin', our, money, fat, ass, gerbil, hoe!"_ Hank screamed with true rage.

Hank stopped and proceeded to pour all the propane on Gaben's grotesque face and beaten body, and pulled out a match and was about to light Gaben to flames but then a police squad busted through the door! _"AAAAAHHHH!"_ screamed the audience.

 _"_ _GET DOWN!"_ an officer said, you could tell by the sound of his voice that he had blue balls.

Morgan powered down and got on the ground, Hank fled to his truck and flew off into space.

 ** _After the fight_**

Gaben was sent to the hospital, and died there. Morgan was arrested that day. A court case was filed a day later. & 2 months later Morgan was found innocent by the court, due to the fact that he was using self-defense. King of the Hill was canceled on that very same day though. Morgan then realized that he never got to read Hankidot to the audience!

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
